


Reversed

by WhiteDiamond



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiamond/pseuds/WhiteDiamond
Summary: What if Roger was the bad guy? What if he beat Anita? What if Cruella was Anita's best friend and help her to get back to a normal life? But what happens when friendship change to love?
Relationships: Anita/Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Perdita/Pongo (101 Dalmatians)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Roger stop it" said a women's voice. 

"Why should I? You a bitch Anita. A bitch" said the man named Roger. 

The women named Anita stood up from the floor and ran up to the first floor and pack her things and ran out before he can hurt him again. Her dalmatian Perdita followed her. She ran till she get to her old work place. House of Devil stood there and she ran up the steps and in the elevator. It was merely a second and she was on the right floor. 

"Alonzo I need to speak with Cruella" Anita said with little breath. 

He nodded in his nervous way and pull the phone to his ear. 

"Miss De Vil. I'm Sorry for the interruption.."

"What? I said I don't want to be interrupted!" said a voice in the speakers. 

"Miss Anita Dearly is here. She want to speak with you" he stumbled. 

There was a long pause. 

"Let her in." 

Anita nodded and go past the first door. She go past the catwalk and knocked at the second door. 

"Enter!" 

Anita goes in and smiled as she sees Cruella. 

"Anita Darling. How are you?" asked Cruella and stood and came around her desk to hug Anita. 

"Not good. Cruella it's getting worse. He have hit me again. I can't stay with him. But the Police will never believe me when I say something about it. Cruella what should I do?" 

"Sit Anita dear. We find a way. Have you somewhere to stay?"

Anita shake her head. And began to cry. 

"You were so right that I don't need a man. That I shouldn't waste my talent. I wish I listened to you." 

"Shhh. Darling stop crying it's not your fault. Here a tissue" Cruella said and get Anita the tissue box. 

"Thanks. Where should I go Cruella. I can't go back to him."

"You know what. You can life by me. Till we have solve this mess. And you get your job back if you want." 

"Really? Oh Cruella thank you" Anita said and hug her. 

"Anything for you Darling. Come let's forgot this tears."

Anita nodded and smiled a little. She hoped that this will all end well. She stay till Cruella was ready to go home. And together with Perdita they drove to inferno Hall. Anita was in stared at the House with disbelief. 

"That is no House Cruella. That is a mansion." 

Cruella only smirked and take her in and to a room. 

"It's my home so. And for now yours too. So please feel free to explore. And I hope you will get a got rest here in this room. My room is down the hall." 

"Thank you so much Cruella. You are really a good friend."

Cruella smiled and said good night and leave Anita alone. 

"What do you think Perdita? Will all be good?" 

Perdita bark at that and jump at the bed. 

"Your right. Let's get some sleep." 

With that Anita changed in her sleep wear and lie down next to her dalmatian. She sleeps till the morning. She get woken up by a knocking at her door. 

"Miss Dearly I'm sorry to wake you up. But Miss De Vil wish to have breakfast with you" said Alonzo. 

"I'm ready in five minutes" said Anita and run to her luggage and get her clothes. 

After five minutes she was out of her room and Alonzo take her down to the dining room. 

"Good morning darling. Please sit I have a plan" said Cruella with a smile. 

"What kind of plan?" 

"I have called the police and said to them that I think I have a man in my workplace and that he assault my dear employer."

"And they believe you?" 

"Of course they do. I said to them if they don't watch it I will make them bankrupt" she said and light a cigarette. 

"Why should Roger come? He hate you." 

"Oh I know. But he will come because of you. Trust me. After today he will never hurt you again." 

Anita smiled and drank her coffee. It was 9 am as both women's and Perdita get in Cruella car and got to work. As they came up the floor the both of them were welcomed by undercover cops who nodded at them. Anita got to her old desk and began to work. It was one hour later all employer's hear screaming outside. One minute later Roger stormed in. 

"You not gone work for this women again. Haven't I make myself clear enough" said Roger and take Amite at the arm and junk her to the door. 

The commotion cause Cruella to come out of the office. 

"Let her go!" 

"Shut up you old hag. And you stop this at once" he said and slapped Anita in the face. 

With that Anita was put behind Cruella so that Cruella stood before her. 

"I said let her go" she said low. 

Without thinking Roger slapped Cruella too. 

"Gentlemen I think that is enough evidence or not?" 

"What?" asked Roger and his hand was taken behind his back. 

"We arrest you domestic violence and the attack of Miss De Vil. We will take you with us."

With that he was taken away will he screams again and again no. 

"Cruella are you alright?" 

Cruella turned to Anita and smiled. 

"I'm fine what about you Darling?" 

"I feel like my heart is so much lighter. Thank you. Thank you so much" Anita cried. 

"Anita dearie please. Don't cry." 

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I'm free. Free." 

Cruella feels that there were watched. 

"Back to work!!" 

The employer's get back to work immediately. Cruella takes Anita in her office and called for Alonzo. 

"Bring us tea!" 

"At once Madam" Alonzo said and hurried alone. Five minutes later he have the tea ready and got back to his desk. 

"So stop crying now and drink a tea" Cruella said to Anita and give her a cup. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I'm so emotional. I can't believe he is arrested."

"Yes, but you need to go against him in court. You know that right?" 

"Yes, but I know with you at my side I can do it." 

Both of the women smiled and drunk there tea. 


	2. Court

It was 1 month later that Anita and Cruella became their letter for the curt day. But Anita knows that she can do it. She has worked hard the last month and still lives with Cruella. 

"Anita darling, are you ready? We must go now, or we will be late to the court date" Cruella shouted up the stairs. 

"I'm coming!" and shortly after that Cruella hears steps and turns around to see Anita in a plain white dress. 

"How do I look?" asked Anita. 

"Beautiful and like a victim." 

"Good. We can go now." 

Cruella smiled and opened the door. The drive to the courthouse was a silent one. As Cruella parked the car, reporters started to take pictures of both. Cruella got out of the car and helped Anita out. Police Officers shield them from the reporters. In the courthouse stand their lawyer. 

"Good morning Miss Dearly, Miss De Vil. Everything is ready. Don't worry we will win this case."

"I hope so for you Mister Armond. I don't want this man to roam the streets." 

"Of course, Miss De Vil" the lawyer said. 

The three of them got in the courtroom and sat on the indictment bank. Roger and his lawyer sat on the defense bank. Roger looked like he wanted to kill both women. Anita did not even look at him. 

"Please rise for the honored Judge Holmes" someone said. 

All of them stand up. 

"Good morning. Please sit down" he said and sit down himself. 

"We gathered today to judge what will happen to Roger Dearly. The accusation is Domestic violence to his wife Anita Dearly and violence at Miss Cruella De Vil. The Accuser may speak first." 

"Thanks, your honor. My clients Miss Dearly and Miss De Vil were both victims of this violence. I want you to listen to this. Miss Dearly I want to question you. Please take place." 

Anita stood and went to the seat next to the judge and swore that she would only tell the truth. 

"Miss Dearly, tell me. How do you meet Mister Dearly?" 

"He tried to take my dog and I warned him that I would hit him if he didn't let my dog go. And he was wet because of his dog. We talk a little and then he drives away on his bike. Perdita and I followed some minutes after and in the end, I were wet, and he gave me a place to warm me up. One followed another and we were married."

"How was he after?" 

"Friendly and a good husband. Till he wanted a child and I said no." 

"Why did you say no?" 

"If I said yes, I should have stopped working. And I could not do that. I love my job. But Roger has taken me to the point we're I have quit my job."

"What has Miss De Vil said to the quit?" 

"She and I have talked of that. I have said that I want a family and that the job doesn't let that happen." 

"And she believed you?" 

"Yes, at first. But we met after I did not get pregnant like Roger wanted. She saw a little black and blue spot by my eye. She questions me." 

"And what have you told her Miss Dearly?" 

"Everything. The story of why I quit, and that Roger hurt me and always hit me."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" 

"I was scared. Cruella wanted it but I begged her not to. I thought that he would change but he did not." 

"What changed your mind?" 

"He didn't stop, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. Ran as fast as I could." 

"Thank you Miss Dearly. No further questions" the lawyer sat back down and the defence stood. 

"Miss Dearly. You said it yourself that Mister Dearly was a good husband. So, tell me why you didn't go to the police." 

"Because I was scared. I didn't know if they would believe me and what would Roger do if he found out." 

"What are your feelings for him?" 

"I had love him. But not anymore. Cruella once said to me that I should not waste my talent. She was right. I have wasted my talent."

The lawyer looked like he lost and went back to his seat. 

"No further questions." 

All this goes on for an hour. The judge was ready to tell the judgment. 

"Please rise" all rise. 

"I Judge Holmes speaks the judgment. And the judgment is lifelong prison. Mister Dearly what I heard today is terrible. I will not allow someone like you to roam the streets. The lawyers stay please." 

Anita cried of happiness and hugged Cruella. 

"You will pay for that De Vil! I swear!" screamed Roger as he was taken out. 

"I like to see you try." 

"Let us go Cruella. Please." 

Cruella nodded and took Anita to the car and drove home. Today would the past not control Anita anymore. 

At home both women sat in the living room with a wine glass in hand.

"I'm free." 

"Yes, you are. Do you have plans?" Cruella asked. 

"Work. I have missed it so much."

"You welcome. Have you someplace to stay?" 

"No, and I don't think Pongo and Perdita would like to go back there" Anita said and looked at the two dogs who lie next to each other. 

"You three can always stay here." 

"Oh, Cruella I don't know. I don't want to cause you more work than I already did." 

"Oh, Anita Darling. You are not the one who causes more work. I would like for you to stay here. It's more living with you." 

"Okay but only till I have something on my own." 

Both dogs bark in agreement and lie back down. 

"Perfect." 

"I have some ideas for the chesterfield trial. Spots like the one of dalmatians." 

"I need to see this first thing in the morning darling." 

Anita smiled and drank from her wine. Yes, it will be good. No man to worry about.


End file.
